Is This Real?
by BookloverB
Summary: Tris, a former Abnegation, still has selflessness in her heart. She does not know how she will fit into the Dauntless crowd, which is filled with many brave risk takers. What will it take for her to fit in? And what happens when she runs into deep trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Fan fiction. Please tell me what you think! Thanks! -BookloverB**

Chapter One

_Is this real?_

No, it can't be. I'm imagining this; this can't be possible. I am not ready for this, not yet. I am in a dream, and I am going to wake up any second now. This is just like a regular dream. I have to think about waking up, and then I will. I shut my eyes.

_Think, Beatrice, think. You could do this._

I focus on nothing else, but my thoughts. I could get myself out of this. The only problem is, _I can't._

I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I am still here. I am still on top of this building. I still have to jump. I still have to face, and jump into what might be my doom. This is it; this is real life. I inch towards the edge, and force myself to look down. _Bad idea_, I condemn myself. I can't see the bottom. For all I know, there might not even be a bottom. All I see is fog.

I look behind me. I see the brown haired Candor girl, whom I sort-of befriended. Christina, is her name. She has an expression painted on her face that I can't quite read. Is it fear? Excitement?

I look at the boy, the one I immediately despised. He has a smirk on his face. I want to go up to him, and smack it right off his face. But I am not that brave. I am not brave at all, in fact. I don't belong here.

Why? Why, did I have to leave my family, and come here? Why am I so stupid? Why did Caleb leave? My mind was swirling with so many thoughts, I had a sudden wave of nausea.

I belong in Abnegation, with my family. I imagine myself, in my cozy, plain, home. I imagine Caleb, who has the same look on his face as always. The look that made me wonder what was really going on in his head. I had no idea. He is an Erudite now. Oh, how I long to see Caleb once again, to ask him why.

But I can't. He betrayed our family. He betrayed me. He left. He is a traitor.

Some one called something out, bringing me back to reality. I realize where I am. I am not in my home any more. I am going into Dauntless. That makes me a traitor too. I left my family, just like Caleb did. My mother's pained expression snaps into my head, as I was walking away from her. Away from my old life. Away from a place that I called home.

Dauntless is only a step away. But is it a step I am willing to take?

**So, yeah. This is the first chapter. Tell me what you think, I would really like to know if I should continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, since I am just getting started, I decided to post chapter 2 already. Normally, I will probably update once a week. I will post it sooner though, if I get more reviews and PMs. Thanks! Now to the story:**

Chapter Two

I bring myself to do this. I don't think any more. I take the step that I was dreading to take so much. Almost immediately, I regret it. I am falling, and my ears are ringing. I can't see anything. I can't breathe.

This is it. This is how I will die. I always thought that it would be beside my mother, who would be holding my hand. It would be beside my father, who would be whispering wise words. It would be besides Caleb, who would be just staring into nothing in particular, like he always does when he is nervous.

But none of that is what is happening now. I will never see my family again. I never had a chance to say goodbye. Tears start streaming down my cheeks. They sting, and are painful.

Suddenly, I land on something. And it barely hurt. How could this be? I wipe my eyes, so I could see clearer. The sight I see in front of me is mind boggling. I stare into brilliant blue, warm eyes, and I immediately melt into them. Is this heaven? The person sure looks heavenly.

He asks me, "What is your name?".

I am blown away by his voice. So powerful, yet comforting. I normally would not have to think about this question. I know the answer by heart; it was my name after all. It was said everyday. It is the one question I could always answer without hesitation.

Something about the way he said it, though, made me think. If I want to fit in here, I need to have a Dauntless name. Beatrice is not Dauntless. Beatrice is the name that I left behind, once my blood landed in the Dauntless bowl. I am Tris.

"Tris," I answer. He nods, as if he was agreeing with me.

The person lifts me up, away from the net-like surface I landed on. I want to stay in those arms forever. All too soon, they are letting me go. I want to scream, "No, don't!", but I was at lost for words. My lips seemed to be glued together. This person took my breath away, and I was speechless. I am surprised I managed to get my new name out.

The expression on his face, was a kind, sincere look. The type of look that showed true love. But it can't be, this person can't possibly love me. He is too perfect. After he let me go, I saw a slightly pained look on his face. Then he changed into a completely different person. His face was stern and harsh, the polar opposite of what I just saw. And that's when I realize, I am the only person who saw his expression before. It was for me. _What am I thinking?_

I shake my head. I can't get so wrapped up in this.

I observe my surroundings, trying to think of anything else. There was chatter and commotion all around me. People stared me up and down, baffled. Some had an expression that said, 'You don't belong here'.

"I know," I whisper under my breath, quietly so nobody could hear me.

**So, how was this chapter? Please review and/or PM me! Thanks! -BookloverB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and/or PMed me! It really made my day! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter Three

The beautiful, handsome boy that swept me off my feet was the first to speak, and get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Settle down," His voice boomed across the entire area and made everyone shut up quickly. They looked at him in fear.

"First jumper, Tris!" He took my hand and raised it up. His hand felt so right in mine. It fit like it belonged there.

He looked at me, with a hint of a smile. He made all of my fears disappear. I forgot about all of my troubles.

He leaned in toward me and I stiffened, as an initial reaction. But he wasn't leaning in towards my face. He was leaning towards my ear.

He whispered, "Abnegation, I'm guessing?". He was back on his calm, comforting side. I shyly nod.

I am wearing Abnegation grey, I remember. And I stiffened when he leaned in. That's probably how he knew.

"That's a first," he whispers back, before leaning away.

"Tris," he repeated to everyone. "From Abnegation!"

I expected people to start yelling at me, and punishing me.

Instead, I received a round of applause. There were whoops and hollers. I never received that type of reaction or treatment before, in Abnegation. Abnegation is- _was_- so quiet. I realize how much I have been missing out. Maybe I could get use to this.

**Please review follow, favorite and/or PM me and tell me what you think. Should I continue writing this, or it is really bad? Please tell me if you have any requests, comments, or suggestions.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter was really short. The next chapter is going to be much longer than usual, and I wanted to kind of balance it out.**

**Thanks! **

**-BookloverB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! If you are reading this, please read Dauntlesspanem's Fanfiction, "Something About Those Eyes". It is amazing! (She also happens to be my best friend in the whole universe) Thanks! -BookloverB**

Chapter Four

I hear a thud, and turn to where the noise came from. It is another person who jumped, with a horrified, yet determined look plastered on their face. I recognize that face. It was the face that I have on everyday in my life. Even though I never look in the mirror, besides when my mom cuts my hair, I know that is _my_ look.

I recognize her as the Candor girl. Someone comes up to her, and helps her out of the net. She looks relieved. When she sees me, she some-what smiles. It would have been comforting to see a familiar face when I landed. Instead, I was greeted by better than that. I smiled at the thought. She eyed at me curiously. I just shrugged.

After that, the thuds just kept on coming, one person jumping after the next. Soon, everyone was gathered by the place. Christina came up to me, and I gave her a shy smile. We didn't say anything, though. There wasn't much to say anyway.

All of the sudden, she got googly-eyes. She was blushing, and she blushed even more when she saw that I noticed. She turned away. I looked in the direction that she was looking towards. There was a tall, some-what muscular, brown-haired boy. He was okay, but nothing compared to my savior. The boy headed in our direction.

"I'm Will," he said.

"I'm Christina, and this is.. um.. What's your name again?"

"Tris," I replied. She got a confused look on her face, as if that didn't sound right. Then I could tell she realized that Tris was a nickname, because her face lit up. Then again, it could have just been because the boy was standing next to her.

The boy who helped me spoke again. This time, much louder, and sterner.

"I am Four, and I will be your trainer," Christina giggled. Four turned to her, dead-serious.

"Do you find that amusing?" Christina immediately regretted her actions, or so I thought.

"Well, it's a number…" Four marched up to her and looked straight into her eyes. He was only an inch away from her at this point. I felt my cheeks flush red. _Do I really envy her?_ Of course I do. This is _him_ after all. Next to me, Will was also red.

"What is your name, and where are you from," It was more of an order than a question.

"Chh-riss-tina," she stuttered. "Cc-an-ddor,". She gulped.

"Well, Christina from Candor, it would be in your best interest to stay silent, or I swear one wrong move, and I will kill you," Christina shut her eyes, and winced, preparing for any strike he will make. He surprised her, and me, by simply walking away.

"An act like that could get you kicked out. One wrong move, and you will be factionless. Let this be a warning to you all," There was no reply. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Everyone vigorously nodded and agreed.

Man, he was scary. Yet, still, there was something about him…

**Please let me know what you think -BookloverB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed/PMed me! It means the world to me! -BookloverB**

Chapter Five

Four gave us a quick tour around Dauntless. I was kind of zoning out at one point, but once we got to a certain place, I was at full attention. He introduced the place as the Chasm. It didn't sound like much, until I saw it. There was a ledge, and a drop going _way_ down.

"Each year, an initiate falls down there. They are never seen again, because there is no way of surviving the fall. It is an act of selfishness, and stupidity. I hope it won't happen to anyone in this group," He eyed everyone of us.

I shiver ran down my spine. This is not going to be as easy as I thought. Well, what was I thinking? This is Dauntless. Dauntless, the people who I thought were so stupid to be jumping in front of train tracks, and taking major risks. Now I am one of them. I may never be as courageous as some of them, but I will have to try.

Next, he led us to a room. The sign on the door said, _Training Room_. Inside the room, there was all sorts of random things that I have never seen before.

"Go stand next to a piece of equipment and practice. We will be working with this for your first stage of initiation." Practice? But I have no idea how to do this. How will I practice something that I didn't even know existed? It's just not possible. Back in abnegation, we would never speak or hear of such things. Violence was considered selfish.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I won't be able to fit in here.

I walked to the nearest thing that I saw. It was a metal bar with hoops around it. How bad could it be? The only problem is that I have no idea what it is, and what to do with it.

"You have 30 minutes. Your time starts now."

I look around, and everybody is already working. I just stand there, not knowing what to do. I look at Four, and see that he is inspecting everyone else. As if he can feel that I am looking at him, he looks in my direction, and spots me. I look down, embarrassed.

He walks up to me, and lifts up my chin.

"You could go try something else if you don't know what to do. Like," he looks around and spots a place that no one is around. "over there." He points it out for me. I go stand near it. I eye it, not knowing what to make of it. I look at Four for help. He sighs. He points something else out to me. I shake my head. I don't know anything here. He frowns.

He looks around again, and notices Peter, and someone else fighting. He walks away, and starts yelling at them. After that, he gets distracted with something else, and completely forgets about me. I stand there, feeling stranded and lonely, and just stare at my grey shoes.

**I won't be able to post the next chapter for a while, but I promise it will be extra long (well, longer than usual). I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-BookloverB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Four lead us to the lunchroom, and tells us that we had 30 minutes to eat. I was about to go sit next to Christina, when a hand grabbed my arm. My initial thought was to scream, but it was a gentle touch. And something told me that whoever this person was, they were not a threat.

I turn to see who it was. It is Four, and he is smiling.

"Hey, can we talk?" he asks. I nod.

He led me into a different room that had all sorts of training equipment in it. Except this equipment was different from the other room. This one had a stage type place in the center. It also had many things hanging from the ceiling.

Now I definately know I won't do well here. Why is there so much equipment? It is so important that we are violent, and know how to hurt someone, or just get stronger? I have no strengths; only weaknesses. I faced Four, and noticed that his eyes were on me. I shyly look down at the ground.

If he took me here to test my strength, and ability, he was about to be very disappointed. Probably even more disappointed than he was in the other room.

"Go over there," he pointed to a red, oval shaped thing. I have never seen one before, so I do not know what it is and what I was supposed to do with it.

"It's a punching bag," he answered, reading my thoughts.

_Punching bag? Why would I ever have to punch anybody?_

_I am in Dauntless now_, the thought came at me going a hundred miles per hour. How could I forget? I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. They do stuff like this all the time. Of course I have to know how to fight. But why did Four specifically take me here, when clearly everyone else has to know how to as well?

Maybe it's because I came from Abnegation, and I will need the most practice. I really don't know…

Then I remembered that I had to go stand next to the punching bag, so I did.

"Now, punch it." I did as I was told. The punching bag barely moved.

"No, not punch it. _Punch it_. Like you mean it," I tried again, but much harder this time.

"Imagine that it is someone you hate. Or just let all of your bottled up emotions go. So, _punch it_."

This time, I thought before punching it. I thought about how mad I am at Caleb for leaving. I thought about how mad I am at myself for leaving. I thought about that guy, who introduced himself as Peter; the one that I wanted to smack the smirk of off his face. I thought about my mom's pained expression.

I punched the bag, with so much fury, that it actually moved. It moved much farther than the previous hit. I was only after I saw it move that I realized how much my hand was throbbing. It hurts so badly, I feel like it is going to fall of. I grabbed it, and studied it. It was all red.

A few seconds later, I realized I made a huge mistake, and I regretted studying my hand. The punching bag came straight at me, and whacked me in the stomach. I toppled over, in surprise and pain. Everything ached.

All of the sudden, I had a new feeling arise. It wasn't like anything that I have ever felt before. It was a really good feeling, despite how bad I was feeling, physically. _I can't give up now_, I told myself. I have to get up, no matter how much it hurts. The feeling was determination.

Four offers me his hand, and I gladly take it. He helps me up.

I shake off my pain.

"Never let the opponent, or anything else throw you off. You always have to be focused," he said. I nod, punishing myself for being so stupid.

"I could see you tried your hardest, but it is still not enough," he looks around, lost in thought.

Then, he comes up to me. He places his hand on my stomach.

"Let your power come from here; your core. It's clear you do not have much strength, due to your size, so you must use anything else you can. Use this to your advantage. Use your elbows and knees, they could make a huge impact," he points out.

Then he slips his hand away from my stomach. And I see him turn a little red. Was he blushing? No, it can't be. It was probably just my imagination.

I tried again.

**Please review/fav/follow/PM me! Thanks!**

**-BookloverB**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! To those of you reading my fan fic do you actually like it? I see that many people view it, but only a few actually tell me what they think. If you do not like it, or would change something, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please let me know what you think of it, by review or PM. Thanks! -BookloverB**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 7

I kicked it with my feet, and used my elbows too. The punching bag rocked back and forth.

I have been at this for a long time. Now, I was so tired I was going to pass out. I stopped. I can't do this anymore.

"Very good," Four said, "I could already see major improvement."

"Thanks, for this."

He smiled. "It's my job. Oh, and you probably missed lunch. There is barely any time left." I sighed, and almost as if on cue, my stomach grumbled. I barely had anything for breakfast, I was so nervous for the ceremony.

"I'll be right back," he said. I watched him as he walked toward a refrigerator at the other end of the room. He opened it, and picked up something that couldn't quite make out. He came back to me, and handed me a muffin.

Back in Abnegation, we barely ever had sweets. Getting something sweet would be like getting a reward. A reward is something to be proud of, and that would be selfish. I always loved muffins. They were so sweet, and tasty. Him giving me a muffin, was like an Abnegation transferring to Erudite; one in a million. Erudite made me think of Caleb, and the anger inside of me started boiling up again.

"I always keep one in there, just in case. I usually lose control of time when I am training, and practicing. I usually end up skipping lunch."

I practically swallowed the muffin down whole. He laughed when he saw how angrily I was eating it.

"Barely had breakfast," I explained.

"Clearly," he replied, and I started laughing too.

"So, is that what you wanted to 'talk' to me about?" He stared at me for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, that was all." I could tell that it clearly wasn't. But I am not going to force him into anything, so I let it slide.

He walked me back towards the lunch room. The group of new initiates were already throwing out their remains.

**I know this update probably came sooner than expected. I just have been really wanting to post it, so I decided that I would. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-BookloverB**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I am really sorry, I just realized that I have not posted in a long time! I am sorry for this short chapter... At least it's something, right?...Well, enjoy! -BookloverB **

Four walked away, and started talking to someone else. The guy handed him some money. I wonder what that is all about.

Christina ran up to me, once she saw me.

"Where were you? And please don't tell me you ditched me, and sat next to that Peter guy instead."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't sit next to him for anything in the world."

"Good. So where were you?"

I looked at Four, and he was looking at me, as if wanting to tell me something.

"Um, be right back," I told her.

"Okay, but you're not going to get away with this!" she shouts behind me.

I came up to Four, and he motions for me to follow him. He leads me into the hall, which is almost vacant.

"Tris, you can not tell anyone that you were with me. I am not allowed to be giving extra training to any of the initiates."

Wait, now I'm confused. "Then why did you help me?"

"Just, don't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded. He avoided my question. Why?

I came back to Christina. "So?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Um, I wasn't feeling well," She studied me. She knows I am lying; she's a Candor. Nothing could get past her.

"Fine, don't tell me," She stormed away, towards Will. Oh great. First day, and a potential friend is already furious with me.

Four looks at me questioningly, as if asking 'Did you tell her anything?'. I shake my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys. This is not an actual chapter. I was just thinking, and I don't really like how my story is coming along. I had so many great (well at least I think they are) ideas, but I don't know. **

**Are you guys actually enjoying this fan fic? Please let me know. Please tell me your honest opinion, good or bad. **

**I am thinking of ending the story. It just might come down to that. I do not think people are liking it... **

**Thanks to everyone who was supportive through this (yeah, all of you people who fav/followed/pmed/reviewed)! **

**-****BookloverB**

**P.S. ****On ****a much happier note, OMG sooo excited for the Divergent movie! Its just 8 days away! AHHH I can't wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! So, I decided to keep my story. I just got inspiration, and I really wanted to continue writing. ****Thank you everyone for your support! You are all amazing!**

**Sorry for this short chapter **but I just wanted to post something...****

**Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**-BookloverB**

"Now, you will be assigned your rooms. There will be multiple people in there, so try not to hate each other too much,"

_I hope I don't get put in the same room as Peter,_ was my only thought at the moment.

"In this room," he pointed to one at the end of the hall, "Will be all of the transfers." Wow, that will be crowded.

I entered the room, along with everyone else. Peter looked in my direction and smirked. Oh, great.

Christina immediately threw her bag (what could she have possibly brought?) on a bed.

"You'll be here," she ordered me. She pointed to a bed right next to hers. I think the best thing to do now is agree since she doesn't completely hate my guts. I nod.

"Take a few minutes to decide where you will be sleeping. If you don't choose fast, I will chose for you, and you might just end up sleeping on the floor." Well that was harsh.

"I will be back in five minutes." He exited the room.

Peter came up to me. "Well, Trissy looks like we are stuck together. You will just have to stay with me," He said with an evil grin spreading across his face. I have a really bad feeling about this. He started slowly walking towards me.

What does he have against me?

"Leave her alone Peter," Christina retorted.

_She actually backed me up._ I smile inwardly. Maybe I didn't lose her after all.

He just shook his head, and strolled in the other direction.

**Oooo some Peter action boiling up... Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Again, sorry for the shortness.**

**-BookloverB**

**BTW I just watched the Divergent movie (with my bffl)! It was amazing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy the chapter! :) -BookloverB**

Chapter 10

The room was in a frenzy. One minute left until Four will be back. I see a guy and Peter fighting over a bed.

"It's mine, Edward!" Peter shouted. It seems Peter has either a crush on the girl Myra or Molly. He is very eager to get the bed between them.

Peter slapped Edward, and then punched him in the jaw.

Four came in to Edward rubbing his face, and getting ready to get revenge on Peter.

"Hey, you two break it up!" Four separated them. "Peter, you get the floor,"

"But-" Four gave him a glare so frightening, I am surprised Peter didn't have a heart attack.

Peter growled, and shot Edward a look of hatred. Edward put his arm around Myra and smiled in his victory.

"Don't get so cozy, Edward, and wipe that grin off your face. You get the floor too." This time, Edward shot Peter a glare.

First day, and already a rivalry.

"Now, everyone follow me so we could go over how this is all going to work."

We all followed him into who knows where. "You will get ranked. Your rankings will decide your future." There were a bunch of groans.

"Your first stage is fighting. The rest will be announced later. Try not to fail any of the parts of initiation, unless you want to end up factionless."

Factionless? I am stunned. When I got myself into this, I never thought being factionless was even was possible for regular kids like us. I thought by going into Dauntless, I would be avoiding becoming factionless. Well this is ironic. I went to Dauntless not to be factionless, but I have the highest probability here of becoming factionless.

_Oh no, I am going to be last. I am going to fail._

I remember all the times walking home from school. I remember passing by the factionless. They were so hungry, and desperate. I felt so much pity for them, wanting nothing but for them to be okay. But there was nothing I could do. They were so weak and miserable, nothing could help. It devastated me.

I remember seeing the horror in their eyes. I remember seeing them shiver. They were all hanging by a tiny string of hope. One step, and they would crumble.

Soon, that will be me.

**Please leave a review! It might take a few seconds for you but it would mean the world to me! Thank you! **

**-BookloverB**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am trying something new since I never really know when the right time to post a new chapter is. So, after 7 reviews, follows, and favs, I will post the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Chapter 11

I ran. That was all I could do. I wanted to run to the room, and sob into my new pillow. But I was lost. I couldn't find my way there.

So, I just started sobbing in the middle of the hall. I had no idea where I was. I fell on my knees and buried my head in my hands.

Four came up to me. "Hey, it will be alright," he said a bit uneasily. I just stared at him. I hate it that he has to see me like this. I never wanted anyone see me like this. I am a wreck. He crouched down next to me.

I shook my head. It will not be alright.

A different man came up to us. I have never seen him around here before. He looks almost…

_Evil._

He had piercing in every place imaginable. Black, and tattoos covered him from head to toe. He was a person I _definitely_ did not want to be around. He and Peter would get along.

"Four," he barked.

Four stood up.

"Eric,"

"Leave this cry baby. She is weak, and we do not need any weak ones." How could he be so cruel?

Four looked from me to Eric. Four nodded.

"Four? A word. _Now._"

Four followed him to a room. I sat there, and wiped away my tears. I have to be strong. I have to prove myself. I can't be like this, not now not ever.

I stood up, and brushed myself off. I took a deep breath, and tried to find my way back to the room where everyone was gathered.

I was still lost. All that I saw was a training room. I went inside. I saw the punching bag, and stood next to it.

I punched and kicked with all of my might.

**Again, after 7 reviews, follows, and favs, I will post the next chapter.**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry again, but this is a short chapter. I have not had much time to write, and my head really hurt the other day. So, I just thought that posting something for right now is better than nothing. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

Chapter 12

I heard a voice.

Peter somehow found me.

"You are a coward. You are a fool. How could you ever even think of joining Dauntless? You are stupid. You do not deserve to be here."

I growled, and punched the bag again.

"Angry? Not going to help you in the long run. You are weak. You do not stand a chance."

I have had enough. I walked up to him, sweaty and furious. I didn't think. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. He clutched it, and fell to the ground, confused and in pain. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah? Well, you're wrong. Hurt by a girl? That doesn't seem so brave and strong to me. Maybe you're the weak one." I will show him. I will show everyone.

Whoa, where did that come from?

**So how do you guys like this chapter? Please review and/or PM me! Thanks!**

**-BookloverB**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Four has not said a word to me since the last time we saw each other. He has been avoiding me in the hallway. He won't even look at me. I guess he lost interest in me. He realized that I am not worthy of him. I am so stupid and naive. How could I have thought even for a second that he might like me?

I blink back some tears. No. I can't cry. Not now, and not ever again.

Peter has been avoiding me too, but that I am thankful for. I can't stand to look at him. I know he is going to want revenge for what I did.

But when?

I walk to the training room where Four announced we should all meet. I see Peter from the corner of my eye. I see that he is clutching his stomach. I can't help but grin.

"What are you so smily about?" Christina questioned as she came up beside me. Will was right next to her.

"Nothing."

She playfully shoved me.

"What are you hiding, Tris?"

"The fact that I hate you," I said, and my voice got high-pitched.

She laughed.

"You are such a bad liar. No wonder you didn't choose Candor," I smiled. I am glad she is distracting me from all other things.

**Please favorite/follow/review/PM me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this update! :)**

Chapter 14

"Listen up everybody!" Four shouted. "Today will be another training day! Go to where you usually practice, and start!"

Everybody did as instructed. I went by the punching bag. I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and saw that Peter was glaring at me. I shot him a smile, and turned back to the punching bag. I started punching and kicking and using my core like Four told me to.

Again, I felt like someone was watching me, so I scanned the area.

It was Four.

This brought butterflies to my stomach, but I didn't know why.

Then I remembered how stupid I was for thinking that he might like me the slightest bit. I frowned, and scolded myself inwardly.

Four came up to me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I ignored him and went back to punching and kicking the punching bag.

I turned to see a surprised Four? _I _surprised Four?

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

He looked like he was going to say something, but then he thought against it.

"Tell me," I urged.

He looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching.

"Meet me here again during lunch," he muttered under his breath, but enough for me to hear.

And with that he left.

**Please fav/follow/review/PM me! The more I get, the faster I will update... ****:) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! Sorry, this is not an actual chapter...**

**I changed my summery for this fan fic. Would you be able to do me a favor and just tell me if it's okay? Should I keep it as it is or change it back to the old one?**

**Please PM your opinion.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Also, I will probably post an actual update to the story sometime later this week.**

**Thanks for your continued support, and wonderful reviews!**

**-BookloverB**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! So this was by far my favorite chapter to write! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as me! :)**

Chapter 15

I came to the training room during lunch. Four was standing by the punching bag. I walked up to him.

"Tris…" his voice faded away. "That was incredible. I have never seen such improvement. I actually have never seen anyone that good, in fact. You really surprised me. I was not expecting that. You took what I told you, and applied it. But there was also a certain fire to the way you punched the bag. What caused this?"

I blushed. I have never been complemented before. I didn't even know I was good. I thought I was the worst.

"Everything. Everything that made me mad, I let out that energy on the punching bag. I didn't even think. I just punched it. I did not do it because I people were watching. I did it for myself, and it actually helped."

"What sort of thing made you mad?"

"Well, Peter, my brother, my mom, myself, you..." my voice trailed off.

"Me?"

I bit the bottom part of my lip. I should not have said that. I can't tell him the real reason why he made me mad. I can't tell him how I feel about him, and how it made me furious that he would and could never return those feelings. I can't tell him how I felt so stupid when I thought that he did, but he didn't. I can't tell him how every time I look at him I feel like I'm melting.

I can't tell him that I'm in love with him.

I didn't know that I felt that way, before now. But now that I think about it, I realize that it is true.

From the second I saw him, I wanted him to be mine. I saw behind that cruel mask of his, and saw the compassionate, nice one beneath it. The scariness was all just an act. Yet still, the scariness thrilled me somehow.

He is different. He definitely isn't like anyone that I have ever met before. I like that he is different. Normal is too boring.

I punched the bag with all my might. I can't feel this way about him. It's useless.

I looked at him and stared into his eyes. Another big mistake I made. His brilliant blue eyes. They were sparkling. I didn't want to stop looking in them, but I forced myself to.

I am an idiot.

And he knows that too.

All of the sudden, he comes really close to me. At first i think that he is going to give me another suggestion, but he doesn't. He turns me to face him. He pulls me close, and kisses me. My eyes widen in shock, but then they slowly close. I kiss him back. He doesn't stop it, he just deepens it. I never want this to end. I want to stay in his arms forever.

Then he pulls away, and stares into my eyes. He smiles, and I realize that I am smiling too.

"You talk your thoughts out loud sometimes, Tris."

My eyes widen again.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to make me want to do… what I just did."

I didn't need any more clarification.

I laughed. I was so not expecting that. Wow, I really am an idiot.

"Oh and Tris? You're not an idiot."

I laughed again.

**YAY! Finally Fourtris! ****How did you like this chapter? **

**Please follow/fav/review/PM me! Remember, the more I get, the sooner I update :)**

**-BookloverB**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! Thank you sooo much for all of your kind reviews! They really make my day! :) Sorry, this is kind of a filler chapter, I kinda had writers block and I wanted to get something in. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 16

All of the sudden, his expression changed. He was back to his serious state. "Tris, you can not tell anyone what just happened. I would get in so much trouble, if he found out,"

"He?"

"Eric. The guy from a few days ago,"

_The evil one._

I nodded.

"I won't tell."

"Good. This is for your sake too."

I nodded again.

"This will be our secret," he said with a grin. This could be fun. I never hid anything like this before.

"I would like that," I replied.

We just looked at eachother for a few moments. I turned away, because it was too tempting. I wanted to kiss him again, for him to hold me in his arms…

I didn't want to risk anyone seeing, though.

So I just stared at the ground, not knowing what to say or do. I punched the bag, but it barely moved.

Four eyed me, "Tris…"

I tried with all of my might. I rocked back and forth, and hit Four on the way back. He stumbled a little bit, and then lost his balance and fell. I couldn't help but snicker. I tried to stifle a laugh, but it was so hard. So then I just burst out laughing. At first he was a bit shocked, but then he started laughing too.

I pointed at him trying to find my words but I was so out of breath. I clutched my stomach with my other, because it started to really hurt from laughing so much. He took this second, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down to the floor.

"Revenge is sweet," he managed to say in between laughs.

When we finally calmed down, I said, "Well I didn't do it on purpose,"

"It was a great hit, and it really came from your core,"

"Come on. At a time like this you still have to be 'Four the Instructor'?"

"I still am your instructor, Tris."

I wish he wasn't. It wouldn't be so hard then. I want to constantly be in his arms, or have his hand in mine. But that can't happen, and we can't be like that. We have to stay a secret, and we can't do anything that will jeopardize our relationship. Or, whatever this is.

I have to ask.

"Four?" he grimaced a little bit. At his own name? That's weird...

"Yeah, Tris?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

He thought about it. Just as his mouth opened, and he was about to answer, his expression hardened. He suddenly got up, and he turned serious.

"Four?" It was Eric. "What are you doing here? And with_ her_?"

**Remember, the more reviews/favs/follow/PMs I get, the faster I update! -BookloverB**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi, again! **

**I have two special announcements!**

**So I was thinking and I realized how thankful I am to all of you for sticking with my story. I wanted to thank each and everyone of you for your constant support!**

**I am going to have two contests****(you may do both):**

**Contest #1:**

**What you have to do (PM me your answers to each question):**

**1) Tell me what you would like to happen in this story**

**2) Tell me what you like about this story**

**3) Tell me what you would change about this story**

**Contest #2:**

**Get as many people to read****and favorite, follow, and review****my fan fic as you can! PM me their account names so I know it was you who told them to do this. The person who gets the most people by May 10 will win!**

**What you will win:**

**If you win Contest #1, you will get recognition, and if you have a fan fic I will review it and follow and fav!**

**If you win Contest #2, I will PM you my next chapter (the whole one)!**

**Have fun!**

**-BookloverB**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

I froze. We are totally busted. I was at lost for words. I was thinking of making up some excuse, but my mind was blank. I looked at Four, and he didn't know what to say either.

But then I had an idea. So simple, yet so clever. It was obvious.

I got up, and brushed myself off.

"He was yelling at me because I am behind in the class. He told me I had no chance of staying in Dauntless if I kept up how I was doing. He pushed me to the ground, and I fell. He told me I had to have a better reaction." Eric looked at Four in satisfaction. He almost looked.. proud. "And, I was just leaving."

I looked at Four and he nodded. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really thankful.

I quickly ran out of the room, and sighed as I reached the hall.

Peter was there to greet me.

"Whatcha doing in there, Stiff?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" I retorted back.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I sure hope nothing is going on between you and Four…"

"Jealous?"

"No, just pissed. I can't have you ranking higher than me on the leaderboard. I hate it when people beat me. I won't allow you getting special treatment from Four."

"There is nothing going on, you idiot."

I began to storm away, past him, but he grabbed my shoulder. Very tightly.

"Where do you think you are going? Let me make myself absolutely clear. If you are going to get ranked any higher than you already are-and you are at the bottom-someone is going to get hurt. I know you wouldn't really care if it was you, because you are a Stiff, and you are somewhat selfless. I am sure you are selfish inside. But, anyway, someone is going to get hurt, and badly. So don't even think of kissing up to Four."

Anger raged inside of me. I wanted to snap his neck off, but I had to stay calm.

He pushed me back with the hand that he was holding me.

"See ya, Stiff," he strolled away in the opposite direction.

**Please fav/follow/review/PM me! **

**-BookloverB**


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to thank all of you for you kind reviews! They made my day, and they made me so happy! Please keep on reviewing and telling me what you think! **

**Onto the chapter...**

Chapter 18

_No one_ could talk to me that way, and get away with it. Peter was certainly no exception.

I ran after him, and kicked elbowed him in the back. He arched his back and howled in pain.

He turned around, eyes steaming red.

"You little-" instead of letting him finish his sentence, I kicked his shin.

"AHHHG!" he raged.

He punched me in the nose. I kicked him again.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" he shouted.

I smirked. Not my best idea.

He elbowed me in the ribs and I lurched back.

He wasn't done with me yet.

He grabbed me by the hair, and pulled. Tears singed in my eyes, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Crying would mean I was giving in, and that he won.

I had to do something- anything. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would come to my rescue.

There was no one in sight.

I thought he would be running away at this point. I am almost sure he did not want to get caught. But he had ulterior motives.

I was about to punch him again, when his eyes turned stone cold. It was almost as if he had no emotions, and he was a robot. But I knew he was too stupid to be a robot. Plus, he was never precise and accurate in his moves.

He had a death-glare.

I was surprised by his reaction, but I could not give up.

I used all of my might and stomped on his foot. I know- it seemed childish. But, it worked. He leaped up into the air, and clutched his foot. I took his moment of weakness as an opportunity. While he was unbalanced, one foot in the air, I simply pushed him. He fell down, landing on his back. His eyes turned glassy.

It was almost as if something was wrong with his back. At least it seemed that way. And I could use that to my advantage, even if it was a risky chance. But it was a chance I was willing to take.

But then I froze. I clutched my head. _What was happening to me?_ I would never think like this. I could really hurt Peter.

The devil side of me wanted to really badly. To seem him suffer.

But that wasn't me.

Dauntless is turning me into something that I am not. I have to stay true to myself- true to Abnegation.

I was about to turn away and leave.

I didn't notice Peter had already gotten up.

I turned back for a split-second, but that was all it took.

He grabbed my neck and started squeezing it. I tried to push him away, but he was holding on very strong. I started gagging, searching for my breath. It was useless. He looked me in the eye. There was fury, and self-satisfaction in them. He started grinning. Not a nice grin, though; an _evil_ grin.

I struggled under his grasp. He gave me no mercy.

My knees started buckling, and I could no longer hold my own weight.

He let go of me, and I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. Then, he punched me in the face with all of his might, and then my chest.

I felt all of the air leave my lungs with an _oomph_.

And then there was all black.

**YAY! Cliff hanger! **

**How did you like this chapter? Lots of action! **

**If you want the next chapter sooner, please follow/fav/review/PM me! **

**Thanks!**

**Also, contest number 2 deadline is tomorrow! (See previous chapter for details)**

**-BookloverB**


	22. Chapter 1 Four's POV

**Hi! So this is a surprise chapter! Sorry, it is really short. Please tell me your thoughts and leave a review!**

Chapter One

FOUR POV

I stand with my arms crossed, waiting.

Zeke came up to me.

"Who do you think it will be this time?" he asked. It was my gut feeling that this time would be different. A good different.

"Abnegation," I reply.

Zeke was on the floor laughing within seconds. I stared at him. I know how ridiculous it sounds, an Abnegation jumping first. Zeke finally calmed down.

He slapped my back. "Good one, man," he said between chuckles. "But it's going to be a Dauntless one for sure,".

"We'll see,"

By now all of the initiate trainers have gathered. I see them slapping hands, making bets. I could feel that I am right, I just know it.

I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling. This is my second year of training, yet I feel like today is special. My heart is pounding very rapidly in my chest. Ever since I came to Dauntless, I felt completely different. I felt free, and not so lost anymore. I felt like I was finally where I belonged. Yet I felt like a part of me was missing. There was a small Abnegation-sized hole deep in my heart, even though I hated that place almost more than anything in the world. Every day, I feel a part of me is missing, because that place, after all, is where I grew up. I was more than happy to leave it. I have nothing but horrid memories from there.

When I left Abnegation, I left a part of me there too. I left all of my selflessness and any kindness that I had. I had too, because I wanted nothing more than to forget my old life in Abnegation. To do that, I had to leave my old self too.

I am Four now, and I have nothing connecting me back to that place I used to call home.

I still feel different. Today, I feel like a part of me is finally going to be complete. A part of me in me is telling me that something amazing is going to happen-it is the strangest thing. I don't know what it could possibly be.

That is when I see a blur.

**So what did you think? Do you like this turn of events? Were you surprised? What could possibly be that special thing Four is talking about? :) ****Please remember to follow/fav/ review/ PM me! **

**-BookloverB**


	23. Chapter 2 Four's POV

**Hi! So I was really upset because I expected a greater reaction to the previous chapter. ****I thought it would be a huge surprise, but I guess not. ****To those of you reviewing, thanks so much, you rock! Please keep it up! **

**Please let me know your thoughts on the story continuing in Four's POV. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter two

Suddenly, I see someone. _It's a girl._ She falls on the net, horrified. I catch sight of her wiping away some tears. I come up to her, and grab her hand.

I stare into her eyes. She is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She is staring right back.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer right away. I could tell she is thinking about it.

_Good. _I think. _This is your chance to change who you were in the past. Make it right._

"Tris," She answers, and I nod. Looking at her, I could see that it was a good choice; it suits her well.

I lift her from the net.

It feels..._nice_ for her to be in my arms. I want to keep her there, but I can't. It will raise suspicion and I can't have anyone jumping to conclusions. Even though they would be right.

I have to snap out of this. I calm myself down, and regain my Instructor Four voice and attitude. I did not want to be cold and harsh, but there are some things that must be done.

From the corner of my eye I see Tris shake her head. I smile on the inside. This is more than I have smiled probably in my entire lifetime. She is changing me. There is something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. But I know I want to always be with her. She brings out the good side of me.

I hear her whisper, "I know," even though I could tell she was trying to hide it. I wonder what that was about. Maybe it's a sign. Maybe she could tell how I feel.

I try to mask my internal emotion, with the stone wall appearance on the outside. I have to be the Four that can not be broken. The Four that can't have one girl change who he is.

But there is a certain amount of time that I could keep all of that inside.

**What did you think? REVIEW! :) Thanks! -BookloverB**


	24. Chapter 3 Four's POV

**Hey everyone! Chapter three in Four's POV! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

"Everyone! Settle down," Everyone shut up, and stared at me in fear. Good, that's exactly what I am going for.

"First jumper, Tris!" I took her hand and raised it up. I like the way her hand feels there.

I looked at her, trying to hide my smile.

I leaned in toward her ear and she immediately stiffened. Definitely Abnegation.

I whispered, "Abnegation, I'm guessing?". I try not to come on too strong when I say that. I want her to know she could trust me. I didn't want her to be scared of me, like everyone else.

She shyly nods.

"That's a first," I whisper back, before leaning away.

"Tris," I repeated to everyone. "From Abnegation!"

She receives applause from everyone. There were whoops and hollers. She probably is enjoying herself, because that would never happen in Abnegation.

I remembered when I first jumped. It was my chance to escape, to make it official. To make what happened in Abnegation ancient history.

I felt so proud that I was praised when I was the first jumper. I felt like I was finally where I belonged.

An Abnegation is the rarest to jump first. First me, now Tris.

I bite my lip as I recall the horrors that occurred back there. It was a right choice, Dauntless; I had to escape the madness. I hope it was a wise choice for her.

I guess Zeke and I are both right. She is from Abnegation. I could see in the fire in her eyes, she was born to be Dauntless.

**Review, review, review! Thanks! (The second it takes you to write one, means the world to me) You are all so amazing! Thanks for your kind words :)**


	25. Chapter 4 Four's POV

**Sorry, I have not updated in a while! A new update will be coming soon... (maybe in a few days) Also, out of curiosity, do you guys like it in Four's POV? Also, I can not thank all of you enough. Thanks so much for all of your kind words! Keep reviewing! :)**

Chapter Four

Another person landed on the net.

Another girl.

Someone helps her off of the net. She looks at Tris and smiles. Tris also smiles, but I had a feeling it wasn't because of the other girl jumping. Tris then shrugs.

I start seeing many people falling now. Tris was just the start. Everybody was following after her, as if she was a leader. I smile at that thought.

I helped other people off from the net. None of them had the same impact on me as Tris. They all looked like the usual transfers. Some determined, most scared.

Soon, everyone was gathered by the place. The girl came up to Tris.

Then, the girl next to Tris started seriously blushing; I thought she was about to faint. She was staring at one of the jumpers, a tall guy. Man, she has it bad. The boy looked back at her, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. He walked up to them, and started talking to them. The entire time, his eyes were on Tris's friend.

I was wasting too much time. I cleared my throat, and spoke again. I tried to be much scarier than before, now that everyone else was here.

"I am Four, and I will be your trainer,"

Tris's friend giggled. I turned to her.

"Do you find that amusing?" I asked in a silent-but-deadly way.

"Well, it's a number…" I have had enough of this smart-mouth.

I stormed up to her and looked her dead in the eyes. I noticed that I was standing really close to her. I could see from the corner of my eye that Tris and the guy were bright red. I tried not to smile. Was Tris jealous? Does she actually like me?

"What is your name, and where are you from," I said, trying to distract myself and focus on the matter at hand.

"Chh-riss-tina," she stuttered. "Cc-an-ddor,". She gulped. Candor. I should have known.

"Well, Christina from Candor, it would be in your best interest to stay silent, or I swear one wrong move, and I will kill you," Christina shut her eyes, and winced as if preparing for any strike I will make. I laughed on the inside. This scary appearance thing is going better than I planned.

I just walk away. I already have accomplished what I wanted.

I decide to address this matter to everyone, so everyone knows what a stupid move that was.

"An act like that could get you kicked out. One wrong move, and you will be factionless. Let this be a warning to you all," There was no reply. I guess I should make myself more clear.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone vigorously nodded and agreed. Good. I am glad to have their undivided attention.

**Review! Thanks :) **


	26. Chapter 5 Four's POV

**No need to fear... Chapter 5 is here! :) lol that was lame.. Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 5

I gave the regular tour around Dauntless. I could tell they were all pretty bored. I needed to show them something that would definitely get their attention.

I led them to the Chasm. They seemed not interested when I first mentioned it.

They stared in awe at the drop going _way_ down.

The low humming sound reminded me of the incident of last year. I frowned, and realized that I had to warn them.

"Each year, an initiate falls down there. They are never seen again, because there is no way of surviving the fall. It is an act of selfishness, and stupidity. I hope it won't happen to anyone in this group," They seemed shocked and appalled.

I realized they seemed overwhelmed, so they needed something to calm them down. I figured the training room would be a good place.

When I opened the door, the scent of sweat filled my nose. The training equipment almost made me smile. Days spent here are usually the best. I get to just cool off and let out my anger.

"Go stand next to a piece of equipment and practice. We will be working with this for your first stage of initiation."

People were looking around, taking it all in. They quickly chose.

"You have 30 minutes. Your time starts now."

I look around, seeing their capabilities. Most are not very strong and it is clear they will not make it through initiation.

I felt a tingling in the back of my neck, like someone was staring at me. I turned, and my eyes landed on Tris, who was standing by the punching bag. She looked so confused, dazed, and completely out of it.

I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was something I have not felt in an extremely long time. So long, I can't even remember when.

_Pity._

I actually felt bad for this girl. She just looked so desperate, I couldn't help it.

She looks down, as if embarrassed that I am looking at her. I walked up to her, and my first instinct was to wrap my arms around her and comfort her, but I restrained myself. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking of doing that.

I lifted her chin.

She looked lost, so I decided to steer in a different direction.

"You could go try something else if you don't know what to do. Like," I look around and spot a place that no one is around. "over there." I point it out for her and she stands near it. Maybe she will do better lifting weights.

She stands near it and I expect her to start almost immediately. She stood frozen, probably not knowing what to do.

She looks at me. I sigh.

Then I remember that she is Abnegation. I guess I could just tell her to do something simply, so I point out the treadmill.

She shakes her head.

I frown. I do not know what else I could suggest. I am running out of ideas, and she is not exactly simple to work with.

I try to find something else, when I catch two idiots fighting. I recognize them as Peter and Edward.

I go towards them, and then try to slap some sense into them. I already know that it is useless because idiots are always idiots. Not even _I_ could change that.

But of course I could have some fun scaring them.

**Review! Thanks a bunch! The more you review/follow/fav. , the sooner I update :) I'm thinking maybe Sunday (which is earlier than I would ever post).. but IDK.. depends on you guys!**


	27. Chapter 6 Four's POV

**Hi! So this chapter is SUPER long. I decided I owe it to you guys, because you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 6

I pull them apart. "Get your heads out of your asses!"

They do not look the least bit intimidated by me.

"If you guys keep up this behavior, I will throw you in the chasm, myself!"

Peter scoffs.

"No you wouldn't, Weakling," his eyes were challenging me.

_Big mistake, moron._

Fury boils up inside of me and took control. _No one_ could talk to me like that.

I grab his shirt in my fist, and life's him off the ground. He doesn't look so cocky anymore.

His eyes widen, and almost bulge out of their socket.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

He couldn't come to his senses to get his words out. "I.. um... err..nothing," he stutterred.

"That's what I thought, idiot,"

I highly doubt he will question me any more. If he does.. well, then he would know what's coming.

I slowly put him down. Lesson learned.

Edward stares at me, his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth," I growled. "Flies will come in." He immediately shut it, without hesitation.

They both looked like they were about to pee their pants. That still wasn't enough for me, but I had to resist the urge to continue.

I have to stop messing around with and wasting my time on a lost cause. I should actually focus on the other initiates.

The anger that was momentarily inside of me, is now starting to fade.

I snap back to reality, and look around at all of the initiates.

They all look like they are going to eat their shoes if they don't eat something soon. I decide to lead them to the lunchroom. Their mouths water and they look at the food like it's the most beautiful think that they have ever seen. It takes me all of my might not to laugh.

I tell them they have 30 minutes to eat.

I recall how much Tris was struggling in the training room.

My mind swirls with ideas but I keep on contradicting and second guessing myself.

If I do this, I could really help her. If I get caught, I would get into huge trouble and might end up factionless.

What should I do?

Before I had anymore time to think about it, I reach out and grab her arm, smiling as she turns around.

"Hey, can we talk?" She nods.

I lead her into another training room, that is my favorite. It's the one I go to all the time to train.

I watch her reaction as she looks around. She looks like she is going to explode. I see how all of this could be overwhelming. I remember my first time I saw a training room when I came here. It was a relief. I felt powerful that I could learn self defense. I wanted to know how to fight.

She looks at me with her blue-gray eyes and I nearly melt. She is so beautiful I could barely contain myself.

She looks at the ground again.

I can't waste anymore time. I have already risked so much coming here with her.

"Go over there," I pointed to the punching bag, like the one she was at before.

She looked confused, so I clarified.

"It's a punching bag,"

She strode by it, and stared at it like it was going to eat her.

"Now, punch it."

The punching bag rocked a centimeter.

"No, not punch it. Punch it. Like you mean it," She punched it a bit harder.

I remember what motivated me to do better, and thought I should share that with Tris.

"Imagine that it is someone you hate. Or just let all of your bottled up emotions go. So, punch it."

She got a really shocked look on her face. I could tell she was in another world, probably thinking about my suggestion.

Her face was red, and her eyes burn with fury. She punches the bag like she was going to murder it.

She looks at her hand, and then the punching bag smacks her, and she fell back.

Her expression changed. Instead of being upset, and crying, she looked head on. My eyes widened, and I was impressed.

She looked determined. I could see it in her.

I offer her my hand, and she gladly takes it.

I can't tell her how I feel about what I just saw. I have to be her instructor, and give her pointers, not googly eyes.

"Never let the opponent, or anything else throw you off. You always have to be focused,"

I glance at the bag. It moved before, but not that much. She tried with what probably was all of her might. It still wasn't enough.

"I could see you tried your hardest, but it is still not enough,"

I look around. What could I possibly say? This is going to be difficult. She is weak, and has barely any strength. But she is small and could use that to her advantage. She would be a quick runner, and could outsmart her opponent. But she still needs to be able to fight.

I come up to her and place my hand on her stomach.

"Let your power come from here; your core. It's clear you do not have much strength, due to your size, so you must use anything else you can. Use this to your advantage. Use your elbows and knees, they could make a huge impact," I point out.

Then, I realize my hand was still on her stomach, so I quickly slip it off. I start to blush, and pray that she did not notice.

She punches the bag again.

**So, what did you think? Did you like the chapter being this long? Almost 1,000 words! Are you proud of me..? :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	28. Chapter 7 Four's POV

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time! I was super busy. Well, here's chapter 7! (also, sorry if this chapter sucks... again, I was really busy)**

Chapter 7

I could see that she was out of breath. She was accomplishing a lot, and the bag was moving more.

She put her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Very good," I said, "I could already see major improvement."

"Thanks, for this."

I smiled. "It's my job," then I realized that she didn't have anything to eat. She was probably starved. We spent a lot if time working on this, so I doubt that she will have enough time to actually eat. "Oh, and you probably missed lunch. There is barely any time left."

She sighed, and then her stomach grumbled.

I remembered that I always kept extra muffins in the fridge.

"I'll be right back,"

Her face started turning redder than it already was.

"I always keep one in there, just in case. I usually lose control of time when I am training, and practicing. I usually end up skipping lunch."

She very aggressively ate the muffin. It was so cute that I started to laugh.

"Barely had breakfast," she explained.

"Clearly," I replied, and she started laughing too.

"So, is that what you wanted to 'talk' to me about?"

I stared at me for a moment, not sure of what to say. I can't tell her how I feel. I can't tell her what I originally thought of her, and how I think of her now. I have to keep my mouth shut. It would ruin everything if I told her. I couldn't risk loosing her.

I just nodded.

"Yes, that was all." She looked a little bit suspicious, but didn't question me any further.

I walked her back towards the lunch room. The group of new initiates were already throwing out their remains.

I couldn't help but ponder what would happen if I had told her, and if she would return my feelings.

**I will post the next chapter in maybe 2 days. **

**Review :)**


	29. Chapter 8 Four's POV

**Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while! Please don't hate me! I promise to post the next chapter sooner!**

Chapter 8

We walked into the cafeteria and i was greeted with the stink-eye. I saw Zeke and smirked as he glared at me. Time to cash in that bet.

"Zeke, my man. I believe there is something that you owe me," I said as I walked toward him.

"Oh, that kiss? Dude, really? In public? If you say so..." He leaned in and I smacked him across the face before he could get too close.

He rubbed his cheek and I laughed.

He sighed, and slapped the money into my hand.

"You play dirty,"

I pocketed the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you," I smiled.

"Why are you so smily all of the sudden, man?" He questioned.

I blushed. He looked from me, to Tris. He caught my glance and jiggled his eyebrows.

"Oo, Four. The tough, mean Four, is a softy. Who knew?"

I shot him a glance. "If you mention this to anybody..." I threatened.

"Got it, got it," he threw his hands up in surrender. "You'll rip my throat out,"

I smiled. "Glad we have an understanding,"

This was way too risky. Zeke figured it out without a second glance. What about everyone else?

I have to talk to Tris.

I looked at her, hoping that she would catch my eye.

She returned my look, said something to the Candor smart mouth, and came up to me.

But we can't talk here.

I motioned for her to follow.

When we got to an empty hall, I said, "Tris, you can not tell anyone that you were with me. I am not allowed to be giving extra training to any of the initiates."

She gave me a weird look. "Then why did you help me?"

Why is she being so difficult?

No wonder she left Abnegation. You weren't allowed to ask questions, and question others.

But doesn't she understand I can't tell her anything?

"Just, don't tell anyone, okay?"

She left abruptly, back to the dining hall. What is it with her and that Candor chick?

Miss I-know-everything looked mad. I don't want to get in the middle of a cat fight; I know better than that.

Candor stormed away. What if she told her?

I looked at her, and she shook her head, confirming that she didn't tell her.

I was thankful and relieved beyond imaginable.

**Please leave a review so I know whether or not you guys are actually enjoying this! Thanks! ~BookloverB**


	30. Chapter 30

Hi guys!

Sorry this is not a chapter, but it is very important.

So I recently received a review that stated,

"No offense but I kinda don't like the Four POV, I mean it's nice and all but I don't want to just reread chapters in a different POV instead of reading on and continuing with the story's advancement. I just want to see Tris POV, and see the story continued, not just chapter repeats."

Do you all feel the same way? Would you rather me just continue in Tris's POV?

I am going to have a vote to see whether or not I should keep going with Four's POV.

Please let me know by either reviewing or PMing me "Continue in Tris's POV" or "Continue in Four's POV".

I will be posting the next chapter on Saturday (either in Tris's or Fours's POV).

Thank You!

~BookloverB


	31. Chapter 9 Four's POV

**Hi! So the majority of you wanted me to keep on going with Four's POV so that is what I will do. I am sorry to those of you that wanted me to keep on going with Tris's POV. I hope that you will still keep on reading this story. If you guys really want me to go back to Tris's POV, please tell me so I know (by either review or PM). **

Chapter 9

"Now, you will be assigned your rooms. There will be multiple people in there, so try not to hate each other too much,"

I stifled a grin.

"In this room," I pointed to one at the end of the hall, "Will be all of the transfers."

They entered the room, looking unimpressed. I saw Peter glance in Tris's direction and smirk.

Note to self: kill him later.

The Candor threw her bag on a bed, getting comfortable.

Then she ordered Tris where to sleep. How could Tris possibly stand her?

"Take a few minutes to decide where you will be sleeping. If you don't choose fast, I will chose for you, and you might just end up sleeping on the floor."

They all looked intimidated.

"I will be back in five minutes." On that happy note, I left the room.

...

I came in to find Edward and Peter giving each other death glares. What did I just walk into? Edward was rubbing his face from probably a punch or slap.

I have had enough of these idiots.

"Hey, you two break it up!" I separated them just as Edward was about to punch Peter in-a not-so-good place. "Peter, you get the floor,"

"But-" I have him my famous pee-in-your-pants glare.

Peter growled, and shot Edward a look of hatred. Edward put his arm around Myra and smiled in his victory.

Getting comfortable? Not on my watch.

"Don't get so cozy, Edward, and wipe that grin off your face. You get the floor too." This time, Edward shot Peter a glare.

Then I realized that I still have to tell them about the Dauntless initiation process.

"Now, everyone follow me so we could go over how this is all going to work."

"You will get ranked. Your rankings will decide your future."

There were a bunch of groans.

"Your first stage is fighting. The rest will be announced later. Try not to fail any of the parts of initiation, unless you want to end up factionless."

They all looked surprised, as if they heard that for the first time. Did they really not know that?

Tris was on the verge of tears. Her eyes became glassy. What is going on?


End file.
